


Love Is Stronger Than Hell Itself

by Thegayfren



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im normally sleep deprived when updating, Its nasty, Klaus Hargreeves Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves has schizophrenia, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Why Did I Write This?, and they were ROOMMATES, but then there kinda is, i feel bad for doing this, im crying, im sorry, my tags are a hoot, no, no beta we die like men, no happiness, oh my god they were roommates, sorry for making y'all cry, they aren't even related in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegayfren/pseuds/Thegayfren
Summary: Klaus Köhler, a German homosexual, taken and captured, is saved by an American hero. Thus ensuing blossoming love and many problems. Can Klaus survive his mental decline long enough to truly appreciate Dave's love? Or will their fears of happiness be too much to overcome?This is such a bad summary. The story is much better, I swear.





	1. In Closed Walls I Think

**Author's Note:**

> This something sad... why did I do this???? Anywho, this is a WW2 AU that's gonna rip your heart out. Bear with me pls. None of them have powers nor are related. They do meet, but it's not how you think.

 The grime was everywhere. The coughs and screams haunted his mind to infinity. The sun was hot and brutal as they slaved away every day, in the hope they would be released. Some did, yet they never understood why. It was always a mystery on how one was able to escape, especially since most didn't survive past a month or two.

 Klaus sat in his sad excuse of a cell, that was stained with blood and feces. They had ended their day of work, and Klaus was thankful he had survived his routinely beating. He was committed originally for his "race," then his sentence was lengthened because he was a homosexual. He would have never been found, if not for a past lover informing the officers. He used to believe in God, but after that, he cursed any being that dared to have created the world. He used to, every day, cry and scream and mourn for his situation, but soon learned that worsened his beatings. He wanted to survive and knew that was not the way.

 He wondered if anyone ever missed him. He wondered why he fought to stay alive; he knew he would die in here, so why? If he sat and thought, it was because he wasn't ready to die. Yes, he did, but he feared that day. He tried to avoid dwelling on it, finding other things to do. 

 He had crafted a game of creating his own language, which he wrote a fanciful story in his head with. Where he was the son of an eccentric billionaire and had many siblings, seven to be exact. Four brothers and two sisters, and they all had superpowers. Just like the comics he had heard some of the other POWs talk about. They would save the day and stop evil.

 In this story, he also had a love interest. He was a strong, loving man, who would hold Klaus and whisper sweet nothings in his ear every day. Klaus gave himself the power to float and see and conjure the dead. Now, if he actually had these abilities, he would probably hate them, but in this current situation, he was sure he would gladly take anything else. One of his sisters would also have such talented abilities and the other one would be so gorgeous. His brothers would have their issues, but they would still love each other.

 Oh, and their father? He would be a kind man who guided them to learn how to control their powers, and he would be married to the best woman. He would call her mom, and she would make pancakes with blueberries on them. She would always be there for him too. Klaus would also be able to love and whoever and whatever he wished. No one would care. 

 He passed the days and sleepless nights by adding more and more to the story every time. If he ever made it out, he would have to write a book about it. Maybe he would even become famous! He knew the characters and story so well that he could recite one of their battles word for word. His somewhat friends, other prisoners he spoke to sometimes, could also confirm. Sometimes in the cells, they would ask him to tell the stories about these heroes to also pass their time. Klaus never passed up this option.

 He would also sing songs after one of the prisoners mentioned they heard him singing quietly and had liked his voice. He guessed the guards didn't hate it because they never stopped him. He couldn't blame them either. No one truly wanted to be here, especially the guards. 

 That was Klaus' everyday routine, and it got harder and harder as his body grew weaker and sicker. He knew sleep would help, but he barely could with the looming threat of death. His imagination had even created an image of death. Death did not look like some dark grim reaper, nor did it look like a normal person. It was a black smog that was ever present. When one was born, it was normally barely present, but as one aged, it grew. The smog would slowly gulp up a person's life 'till nothing is left.

 Klaus could feel how much of his was gone. He was truly at death's door. He was surprised the amount of time he had survived, one whole year. He knew he would succumb to the cold nothingness called death. He also knew the camp was definitely out of space. He was surprised he hadn't been moved to Auschwitz, but he wasn't complaining. Even in these depths of despair, he was still thankful to be alive. 

 Klaus had been so deep into his own monologue; he almost missed one of the prisoners call out,

" _Hey, kannst du uns eine Geschichte erzählen?"_ (Hey, can we hear a story?)

 This snapped him out of his stupor as he began to craft this story. He decided he would tell their origin. Only a few knew probably. The last time he had told this one was about a month ago, and most of these men still looked somewhat healthy, so two weeks here at most. He took a deep breath and began.

 _This is set in the distant future. On October 1, 1989, 43 kids were born all around the world. This was unusual because none of the women had been pregnant when the day starte_ _d._

_*queue a gasp from the others*_

_An eccentric billionaire who went by the name Reginald Hargreeves sought out to buy as many children as he could. He received seven of them. He chose to give them a temporary name, from which millisecond they were born in. His loving wife, Grace gave them permanent names after they married. The children were ten at that time. Number One, codenamed Spaceboy after going to space, had super strength and the body of a man crossed with an ape. Number Two or the Kraken could control things with his mind and could indefinitely hold his breath. It was rumored that he could throw a knife out straight and make it curve mid-air. Number Three, the Rumor, had the ability to rewrite reality by uttering the simple phrase of, "I heard a rumor..." Number Four, who he had based himself off of but the others needn't know, aka the Seánce, could communicate and conjure the dead, he could also levitate, but only while barefoot. Number Five, never given name beside the Boy has the ability to time travel and teleport. He was also permanently stuck as a 10-year-old boy with a constant need for a coffee. Number Six, the Horror had monsters from another world under his skin. Number Seven, codename the White Violin, always believed she was normal, and she devoted her life to music, violin to be exact. When she got older, she learned she could control sound waves by playing music._

_They were siblings, adopted, so they argued and fought, sometimes too much. But when it mattered, they loved each other greatly. Reginald, their father called them the Umbrella Academy. Why you may wonder? The big old mansion they lived in was once an umbrella factory, that's why. They were famous. Everyone had heard of them but never seen them. Until one day after a mission, the public got to meet them. The children had just stopped a bank robbery and the police applauded their efforts. The public loved them, and soon, newspapers were filled about the heroics! They had comic books made about them; comics just like Captain America. These heroes stopped bad men like dictators._

_Everything had been fine for them until the incident. Number Five had gotten in a heated argument about time travel with their father. You see, Reginald did not think Five was ready to time travel, but Five thought he was. This led to Five storming out to test his abilities. They worked! He had time traveled! Then he did it again. He realized a cruel fact; everything was gone, burning up in flames. He had traveled to the apocalypse. For many years he wandered until he could get the equations just right to travel back. He did, eventually, travel back, but he came back twenty years after his disappearance. He came a week before the apocalypse happened._

_While Five was gone, Number Six had died on a mission, thus haunting Number Four for the rest of his life. After his death, the Umbrella Academy was no more. Reginald Hargreeves was less loving and became closed off and cold. Soon, most of them left the house, except Number One, he went to the moon. They only reunited when they heard their father had died. While there for the funeral, Five shows up, but he is in the same body that he disappeared in. Five tells him that he has come back to stop the fatal apocalypse, but he needs all their help. They need to be working together as a team._

Klaus believed that was sufficient enough so he calls out,

  _"Ich denke, das reicht für heute Nacht._ " (I think that's enough for tonight)

 He hears sadly mumbled sighs of okay, as they get ready for "bed." Which is mainly just attempting to get comfortable.

 Klaus looked over to his left to see a shadowy figure and sighed. Death was always standing in the corner of his cell, standing, waiting, for him to take his very last breath. He rolled over to avoid looking at it as he attempted to sleep again.

 In his dreams, he would one day be released, and he held onto it no matter how fickle it was. He once saw it as fact, not hope, but after the first month, he gave that up. He knew he didn't believe in a supernatural being anymore, but he still prayed. He prayed every night that there would be a guardian angel that would take him to safety.

 He curled himself tightly into a ball. Oh, so many nights he had sat here crying and sobbing over what was almost spilled milk now. Klaus guessed he never truly would become used to this. The daily beatings, and sickness, and death. Oh! The death he had seen. He swore if he looked just right he could see the spirits. He wondered what he had done to deserve this. He couldn't think of an answer, for he had done nothing wrong. He quietly mumbled out in broken English his prayers. Klaus felt a tear fall from his cheek as he finished his daily routine. 


	2. Life Has It's Own Battle To Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we see Dave!!! And other Umbrella Academy characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is gonna feature Dave's perspective. I will most likely continue that pattern in the story, Klaus then Dave. I know this is set in WW2 but I was having a hard time finding out concrete info of when certain things happened, so this takes place in 1945. But some unconsistencies with actual history will be found. I will try my best to avoid that though.
> 
> Another thing, I was having zero, and I mean zero luck finding the actual height of Luther. So, to make him somewhat normal, I made him the height of this guy at my school. Because, damn, is he tall...Anyway, Luther was just an entire issue to write.
> 
> Deigo is also so cute... Sorry for how late this is... Writer's block.

 Dave sat at a dingy pub, in the almost destroyed city that was London. He was drinking some nasty excuse for whiskey as he pondered. Today was the day he would be officially deployed. He was scared shitless.

 He knew that he would possibly die and knew that he definitely wouldn't escape without some trauma. That scared him the most. Dave had seen the men in his town, read the newspapers, even saw some pictures of the men from the Great War. 

 He saw those poor men often shooting them pitiful looks as they shook and covered their ears as if a bomb had gone off. What if he came back with Shellshock? What if his mother's last memory of him was a young man running off to go fight? What if his family's last memory was of him so Shellshocked that he could barely exist, and they lock him up in an asylum? 

 The slam of a glass drew him back to reality as he looked over. Cursing under his breath, he stood. Luther, one of his team members had yet again started a fight with Deigo. Honestly, Dave didn't understand why they fought they just did.

 Deigo was a spy that had come to England with the rest of the group. He was part of the Mexican troops that had joined the fight and Luther hated it. Dave could care less what Luther said, as long as he didn't start fights,  which he did often. And Deigo? He was none the wiser.

 Compared to Luther, Deigo was tiny, but anyone compared to Luther was. Luther was 6'8, worked out and was very— and I'm mean very— muscular. Deigo, on the other hand, was 6'0 feet and very flexible. He had once seen Deigo go into a full split in his leather spy getup which confused him to hell and back.

 Dave trudged over to the men, sighing, "Do y'all have to every time? We can barely make it a day without you attempting to kill each other. Can't it at least wait until later? We are in public."

 Deigo glared at Luther one last time before dropping whatever it was that had started it, and sulked away. 

Dave looked at where Luther stood one last time before turning away to nurse his worrying mind with some more nasty whiskey.

* * *

 

 Dave sat on the train, sighing yet again today. Luther and Deigo had been separated to avoid an all-out brawl from breaking out which at this moment even Dave would happily take. He would take anything to get his mind off of what was going to soon happen.

 They would be one of the first western troops to take down and free a camp. The thought of what horrors he'd see caused him to shiver. He didn't want to see those dead people who were starved and gassed. He didn't want to "help" make mass graves for said POWs. But he would, because who else would?

 Looking to his left he saw the destruction of the war. They were yet to be out of England, —they were headed to be sent off by ship—and he could see it all. He could see the overgrown crops off farmers who had been fighting for far too long, buildings that once stood proud but bombs had made them wither to crumbs, people who once laughed and now cried when that letter they had gotten said, "We are sorry to inform..."

 Dave had seen it all in pictures, yes, but being face to face with it, hurt. He couldn't crumble up the newsletter and throw into the trash, instead, he had to attempt to not cry. That would not be right in this situation  Everyone wanted to cry, but they had to hold out. In the privacy of the tents or pubs is when they could cry, not on the trip to fight. Hope is what they were supposed to feel. But how could they, when they knew they would leave with fewer men than they came with?

 Deigo carefully walked over to him. "Hey," he mumbled 

 Dave glanced to him then back to the window. He hadn't known him for long. Deigo had just come back from a mission and had finally finished "healing." When they said someone was healed it just meant that they could still fight.

 Deigo sported a long, thin scar on the side of his face above his ear. Dave had once heard the story about the injury, but now, he couldn't remember much really. It was something about a rouge mission where we got captured.

 Deigo sat in the seat next to him, leaning back in the seat, "I'm sorry about earlier. He just—ugh— he angers me like it's nothing."

 "It's fine. Just don't try to kill him until the battlefield. I think it's more acceptable there," both let out an awkward laugh as silence fluttered in yet again.

 Dave closed his eyes; he was just so tired. He hadn't really done anything but what was to come... Well, let's just say that he could sleep for as long as possible but would still be tired with that fact over his head. He wanted to help. He wanted to be a hero. He wanted to be loved. But Dave was still a young man.

 He had just turned 23 and felt as if he was 80. Growing up in the Depression will do that to someone. He had already seen so much, could he really handle this? No, he knew he couldn't. He also knew that if he couldn't more innocent people would die. This war had gone on long enough.

 Deigo coughed, "So, do you have any siblings?" 

 Dave could continue on with that conversation, "I have two. I am the middle child. I have a younger brother and an older sister. We are all two years apart."

 "Ah, I have five  _hermana_  (sisters) _,_  I was the eldest.I managed to be the only boy. I had to learn how to braid their hair and do all sorts like it. I miss them. I haven't seen them since the war began."

 "I understand. I haven't seen my family for a year or two. Always training to try and survive this mission."

 "Do you think we will survive?"

 "You are probably better to answer that. I haven't gone on the missions you have."

 "Si, si, amigo." 

 Deigo left to go to his own seat. The group had decided it would be a wise choice to seat Deigo and Luther  _very_ far apart. Doing so as to avoid more stress for the men, including Dave. Dave had had to deal with most of Deigo's and Luther's fights. He also told them to wait until the battlefield; it'd be more acceptable there.

 With Deigo gone Dave could dwell on the current. Their group was odd, to say the least. They didn't really like each other but they weren't the worst to get stuck with. None were close, yet they called each other by the first name. Maybe it was to lessen the pain of death? No, no, no, that's not how it works, usually, it makes it harder to lose someone then. Maybe it was to give the situation some normality. Dave agreed with the latter choice. He knew he needed some normality otherwise he'd lose it. 

 He needed to stop worrying, he told himself. Dave was already having nightmares about what was to come; he didn't need to add nightmares about losing the team as well to his list.

* * *

 

 After what seemed like a forever ago, they arrived at the docks. He had been told that they were adding some more members to the team. To his surprise, though, he had not expected a shy girl to walk out with the rest.

 'She was most likely Russian,' Dave thought. Russia was one of the few countries that had started to allow women to fight during wars. Women, even without legally being allowed, still managed to sneak their way into the military. Dave was proud that they had the courage to do that and to fight. 

 Timidly she walks up, "Hi. Um, I'm Vanya." Yep, definitely Russian. "I will be joining you all today." Vanya then went back into the ship.

 They managed to get everything on the ship quite quickly. An hour was how long it took when normally it would take twice as long. Most of the men separated once on the ship to do their own things. Dave seized this opportunity to speak to the girl. 

 "Hi, I'm Dave; Vanya, right?"

 "Oh, hi."

 "So, did you do anything before the war?"

 "I was in the orchestra. I played the violin.  _моя мать,_ my mother, encouraged me to pursue music. She passed recently, and I lost my love for it. When the call for men came up and was including women, I quickly decided to. I needed a distraction."

 "Wow, I was born without a musical bone in me, at least that's what my mom said. So, I stuck to more 'manly' things, like carpentry,"

 " _да_ (ah yes), you look like a carpenter." 

 And with that, the conversation was finished. This left Dave to sit and think. Lord, knew he didn't want to think, but what else could he do? He leaned his head back and thought about what was to come next. 


	3. There Can Never Be True Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Dave meet... Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we are hitting the big 'ooo'. Yes, they are going to meet, but not really. Sorry for the shortness, still trying to get good at making them long. Hope you enjoy!

  **6 months later from the last time we saw Klaus**

Now, if you had told Klaus that he would wake up to screams, he wouldn't have been surprised. He was surprised by why the screams were happening. All he could remember was going to sleep the night before. What time was it? For, now the question would go unknown. Klaus covered his ears; the screams hurt like hell.

 They sounded less guttural. The screams sounded like fear screams not pain screams. To someone else that might be an odd categorizing, but not for Klaus. They did horrible experiments here; many a time he had been woken by those horrible screams of pure torture. He was thankful he had yet to experience that experience. It was probably because he was one of the best prisoners.

 Klaus looked over to the side; the guard who stood there was gone. He had talked to him sometimes. Klaus had learned the man's name was Hazel, he had a wife named Agnes, they once owned a bakery together, etc. It was always small talk.

 Hazel was nice too. He didn't beat someone because he could. He loved pastries. He also hated being here. He let Klaus get away with storytelling because what else was there to do? Surely no man wants to hear the pain of the prisoners. Anything other than that was a welcomed distraction.

 Now back to the problem at hand, he sat there dumbfounded. The more he paid attention the more it sounded like an attack. Then a thought came to him, maybe they're here to free him? He hadn't thought about it in so very long. His heart swelled with hope. He prayed to whoever wanted to listen that they were here to save him.

 Quickly jumping to his feet Klaus looked the teeny tiny window in his cell. Nothing, he sees absolutely nothing. That scared him. What if it wasn't safe, but a cruel trick from God. Slumping back was all Klaus could do. He couldn't run anywhere, so he'd have to wait it out.

* * *

 

 It felt like an eternity before the screams grew somewhat quiet. It was an eerie quiet but was filled tiny flicks of bright yellow and white hope. Klaus was scared to death when the door in the hallway was forcibly opened.

 Klaus' heart dropped. He had been wrong. He wasn't going to get to escape. He was going to be sent to Auschwitz and gassed. As more horrible thoughts filled Klaus' mind, he completely missed his cell being gently opened. He completely missed a young man standing in front of him trying to help Klaus. Klaus was freaking out big time and passed out from the lack of oxygen. Klaus fell into a limbo-like state and was quickly plagued with his demons. 

  _Klaus opened his eyes and was greeted with a gray wall. Looking to the left of that wall there was more gray. The entire room was gray. There was no one in here, he was alone in the cold room. He felt extremely weak. Klaus took a step forward and felt his body crumble. He tried to move, but he couldn't move. He couldn't move!_ _The room began to mold into a room. There sat a crib and a mother gently rocking it back and forth. Klaus suddenly regained movement in his body and scrambled to his feet._

_"Fräulein?"_

_The mother turned revealing a mangled form. Her skin, what was there, was raw and filled with blisters. She had no eyeslids and adorned a sharply pointed smile where lips once sat. Her cheekbones sagged as did the rest of the skin. Klaus could easily see her jaw bones from the side of her face. Her once petite dress was now large and tattered, stained with blood, urine, and burn marks._

_"You couldn't save me."_

_Then it struck Klaus, his mother's voice. That was his mother. He fell to his knees wrecked with sons. He couldn't save her. She was dead when he should be. He should be dead. He should be dead. HE SHOULD BE–_

 Klaus was jostled awake. He could he voices and could see people huddled closely together. He wasn't alone. Then he realized something, he was outside. No walls blocking the sun's path, just the sun shining on him. 

 There were hundreds of people all happily chatting. Hope sat in the air even as some dead were rolled out. He saw some people he recognized. They all were very malnourished and injured, like he was. He was sitting alone though. He had no family here with him, just his lonely self. He thanked every being that may exist for saving him. 

  They were rounded up and guided to several vehicles. Klaus was then driven to a base. They all received basic medical treatment. Klaus was then left to his own devices.

 Klaus wanted to thank his savior, but they were two problems. He could barely speak any English, and he had no idea who saved him. So instead he thought. Thought about today's events. Thought about his nightmare. Thought about his freedom. And also thought about a future he had given up on. 

 But he knew he could no true freedom. He would never be truly accepted by people. But for now he was okay with it. Because for now, he was free. Free from the torture and pain. 

 


	4. Something Good Out Of The Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet and we start seeing some signs of Klaus' schizophrenia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tricked ya on the last chapter. Klaus and Dave do actually meet this time. After a bit them failing at taking. Enjoy!
> 
> I also have no update schedule suffering with some MAJOR writers block... So yeah, sorry...

Dave completely understood it was dumb to try to find the man he saved, but he just  _needed_ to. He wanted to make sure the man was okay, first of all. And second of all he just had this pull. He couldn't explain it, but maybe fate, if he believed in it, was responsible for it.

 The man—boy?—Dave was awful with ages—wasn't the most okay when he found him. What if the person passed out from all sorts of things? What if he quickly had joined the dead? Too many variables made his heart quicken and pull in ways he'd never thought of before.

 And Dave new exactly why it was. He would admit several years later in a dark room, but now he felt sick to think of it. He had always felt this way and excluded himself from people to avoid this.

 No one else knew of course, he was still a free man after all, but he didn't plan on this. Call it love at first sight whatever, but Dave needed to block it out. Instead he insisted why he seeked the other out was out of pure concern. That was part of the reason, so not technically lying.

 He fumbled around the ship, still barely knowing it, as he made it to Vanya. She was an angel! She watched the people and knew how many people were here  and even found out their names! She was his golden ticket, and boy did he love it.

 "Hey, Vanya, can I talk to you?"

 Said girl looked up from her book, some sort of Russian thing, and nodded.

 "So I know that you were dealing with the POWs, and I was wondering if you could help me find one."

 "Sure, I guess. What did he look like?"

 "He was very pale and scrawny, had very curly almost black hair, he was also knocked out when we found him."

 "Okay, I may know who you speak of." 

 "Really? Thank you!"

 "I think I saw him over by the beds just sitting there. He had a sad look to him."

 "I will check it out."

 Dave headed to leave but was stopped by Vanya calling his name and saying, "Why do you want to know?"

 "Just wanted to make sure he was okay. He passed out when I found him."

 "Okay," and with that he left.

 Finding the guy was  _much_ harder than he would have thought. Because when he found the cots, the curly haired angle was gone. His heart sunk, thinking the worst. His little ghost was already gone. He wandered around the ship some more before flopping onto his cot. Call him a dreamer, but he was truly suffering with love at first sight.

 Dave moped for a good thirty minutes until he heard somewhat hushed noises. Three things flashed red alerts in his mind, making him sit up. One: he didn't recognize the voice. Two: the POWs wouldn't be back here. And number three: it sounded like they where in distress.

 Quickly getting up, Dave stealthily came out of his room and followed to where the noise was coming from. To his surprise it was his angel arguing with himself. He knew it was wrong to listen but he couldn't help it. 

 " _Halt ' s Maul. Ja, du auch. Warum kommst du nicht raus oder lässt mich in Ruhe? Weißt du was? Fick dich! Ihr verdammten Stimmen seid zu viel! Ich brauche Alkohol._ " (Shut it. Yes you too. Why won't come out or leave me the hell alone? You know what? Fuck you! You damn voices are too much! I need alchohol.) 

 Now Dave had very little knowledge of the German language yet he surprisingly understood most of what his angel had said. And to say the least, it wasn't the best couple of words.

 Dave assessed the situation. The man was distressed and was seriously about to get himself into some trouble. Dave walked out from his hidey-hole, grinning gently the man before him. "Hi, are you okay? And do you speak any English?"

 His angel looked up at him with confusion, "You are the one saved me, right?"

 "Yes, so you can speak English?“

 "Somewhat. I speak enough to get by."

 "Okay that's good. So back to my question. Are you okay?"

 " _Ja, ja._ "

 "Are you sure. I was passing by and you seemed really upset."

 "Everything is fine. So, what is your name?"

 "Sargeant Katz. You?“

  "I don't get a first name?“ His angle had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Like he had done this before  and that idea scared Dave slightly. But Dave wasn't known to back down.

 Dave chuckled," I'll give you one if you give me one."

 His angle confidently walked up to him, or as well as a seriously malnurished and kinda dehydrated person could. He grabbed Dave's hand shaking it, "Klaus Köhler, nice to meet you."

 Dave nodded back, "David Katz, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

 And that was that, Dave had found his angel, Klaus, and was more in love before now that he's heard the man's accent. 

* * *

 After their little meeting Dave went back to his room with a whurr of thoughts buzzing around. How could he let himself fall a complete stranger, cute yes, but a stranger nonetheless. Another thing, he truly had no idea why Klaus was locked up. Hell, he could be a murder!

 Dave sighed. Since getting deployed he'd been sighing a lot. He would be surprised when he gets home if he's already gray now. He was thinking back to Klaus. What was his angel—shit, that was starting to creepy he needed to stop that—who was Klaus talking too? That worried him. He seemed so upset. It tugged at Dave's heartstrings. Was he really falling in love with the mentally insane? That question scared him the most. 

 No, Klaus couldn't be. He had just been through Hell, yep just that. After getting used to being free Klaus would be fine. Dave smiled thinking about the future. 

 He'd go back and see his mom and his favorite sister. She was the youngest, and he loved her so dearly. That hurt Jim the most when he had left. What if this missioned had failed? Would they been able to retreat? Would they have been captured and interrogated? Or would they have been killed on cold blood?

 A shiver ran through Dave's body. The thought of death scared him shitless. Yes, some were ready and okay with dying for their country, but he wasn't. Did that make him a bad person? Was it wrong he didn't want to die for his country? Was it unpatriotic?

 His inner monolouge was stopped when he heard yelling. Ah shit, he recognized that screaming. Dammit, they were back it again. At least they were in their quarters instead of upfront. He was going to have to get them moved. Who's idea was it anyway to let them bunk together? Dave rolled out of his cot and headed to the screaming.

 Heading over their he came across Klaus shaking with his hands over his head. Dave recognized that type of behavior.

Shellshock

 Of course those two idiots would do that. 

 Dave stomped in screamed, "Shut the Hell up you two and act like adults!" before returning to the shivering form Klaus.

 "Klaus are you okay?" No response was given. He went grab Klaus to shake; wrong  very wrong move. Klaus shoved him back screaming something in German faintly sounding like, "don't touch me!" 

 God, this was not going to be easy... Dave sighed, ända gently spoke, "Klaus look at me, please." After several attempts Klaus snapped back to reality looking surprised at Dave. 

 "When did you get here?" Was he really acting like that didn't just happen?

 "Um, well I just got here. I saw you asleep. Wanted to know if you were okay." Smooth Katz back at again.

 "Oh, why thank you! And yes, just perfect. Sorry about that, I'm just a little sleepy is all. I'm going to head back to get a some sleep. Bye bye." And with that the enigma that is Klaus Köhler sauntered off, leaving Dave staring at the spot he once was, dumbfounded. 


	5. Forgotten Fears Leave Me Drunk On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is beginning to enjoy freedom... Right?  
> And Ben is introduced, but not how you'd think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda don't know what actually is going on this chapter, but um, hope you at least enjoy the chapter title! I kinda don't know what's happening with with the chapter title either.
> 
> I'm also sorry about this chapter. It was wrong, so wrong, of me to make Ben what he is. Tell me if you'd been wondering what role Ben would play. I know I've kinda made him the antagonist, but it fit. Anywho, enjoy!
> 
> Another thing, I ironically did alot of research for Ben... I stuck with his outfit from the show surprisingly! Did you know that hoodies were invented in the 30s? They were used for American workers to stay warm in winter. Also black jeans became a thing in the 20s!

 " _Weggehen_ ," (Go away) Klaus whined at Death. It wouldn't leave; it confused him. He thought that now he was saved. He was out of the camp and was headed to America. He was going to be okay! So then, why the hell was Death still there. Ever present and not a single bit gone from his soul.

 He turned over in his little bed thinking about the guy, Dave, who he met. He was most definitely Klaus' savior. And with the thought of freedom, he was getting more risky. He full on flirted through that whole mess, right?

 He had left the room headed to somewhere quiet to try and get away from the voices, but one followed. He could never find who was talking. But he knew who the voice was. 

 Then Mr. David Katz showed up when he was about to get drunk. God, he hadn't had alchohol in so long. He wanted that so badly. This ship probably didn't even have any though, most likely just rubbing alcohol. And Klaus may be desperate for something, but he would never drop so low as to drink goddamn rubbing alcohol.

 Stirred out of his thinking, he heard that damned voice again. It was so familiar. He had heard in the camp after the six month he was their, yet he never saw the body of the voice, at least not yet. No one else had heard either, which confused him. 

 Th voice called itself Ben. Ben was nice and liked books. Klaus considered the voice a friend, almost even a best friend. Ben was always their for Klaus, but now it had somewhat turned malicious. Ben was still nice until the final days of being in the camp. Soon reassurances became insults, and hope became dread.

 Now here, completely out of the camp Ben was worse. Whispering, "Klaus could you save her? Did you?" Firstly, Klaus didn't get why Ben spoke English because it was odd, but he didn't judge. Secondly, who was the 'She' he mentioned. It struck him as oddly familiar like he had heard that phrase somewhere, like a dream.

 But now was not the time to dwell on wierd dreams or concerning feelings. Now was the time be happy!

 It struck Klaus that he had nothing to do. For so long he had a routine, but now that's gone. So Klaus picked the other option, talk to Ben. You see, Klaus really wanted to know why Ben had turned mean, and why no one else heard him. Was it not normal just to hear things?

 "Ben?" Klaus called quietly because sometimes he could forget to use 'indoor voive.' He heard a call back of "Yes?" Good, nothing malicious yet!

 Another quirk about Klaus is how quickly he picked up English. With all the immigrants that got stuck in the camps, and voice speaking English that's always with him, it was no surprise. He often had very fluent conversations with Ben now.

 "Are you ever going to show up? I mean I know you pretty well, so can I see what you look like?"

 "Sure." Klaus suddenly felt something beside him and their sat Ben. He had an Asian face and tan skin. Black hair sat messily to frame his face. His eyes were dark almond colored and shape. He was kinda cute—"wait? The fuck?" Klaus asked himself. Awkward...

 Ben wore black jeans, fitting loosely around his legs. They were definitely to big. Would that mean Ben was an American Asian? Sheesh, that must suck right now. He also wore one of those American sweaters that had a hood attached to the neck. He was also very young looking, like Klaus. Ben looked around 20-21 years of age, while Klaus was about 31.

 "Hi, Klaus," it struck such an odd familiarity in Klaus. Had he possibly met Ben before? Impossible! He'd never been to the United States before! "Are you happy? Will you stop screaming for me to show? It was starting to give me a headache."

 This conversation had already taken a very weird turn. Ben wasn't being malicious... So, was it even Ben? Klaus began pondering. That made him shiver to think he had another voice following him. No! That couldn't be though, then voice was Ben. It sounded just like the boy in front of him.

 "Why did you never show up before?"

 "Eh, never felt like it. Also you were getting a little bit off kilter after getting out of the camp."

 And there was the Ben Klaus had come to know...

 "And also, what are you thinking?"

 Klaus knew deep down what Ben was talking about but to admit it? Nah, that's never been Klaus, "Wha- what do you mean?"

 "Flirting with guy? Doing the same thing that got you put in that damned camp? Yes, you are going to America, but do you think you'll be accepted? Free? Look at yourself! You are German first of all! You have the numbers that will always show what happened! And you are sure to be prosecuted!"

 Every word Ben said made Klaus sob harder. He just wanted to forget it all. He wanted to go back to before the war, before everything. He wanted his numbers gone! He didn't want to be pitied for the rest his life because of some fucking numbers! God he just wanted to be dead.

 "Why —*hiccup* are you doing —*hiccup* doing this—*hiccup* to me?"

 "Stop whining! You know what I am leaving!"

 And then Klaus was alone, a sobbing mess. Ben was gone. Klaus was tired and cold. Looking around the small empty room, he noticed how utterly alone he truly was. He had no one in here, and especially no one that would check up on him. Well maybe Dave, but he was no where to be found. 

 "Dave," he softly said. It felt nice on his tounge. It flowed sweetly from his lips almost as sweetly as the owner did when saying the name. Klaus might just be tad lovestruck. 

 Dave made him smile in this rough time. He was a classic American beauty, who probably lived on a farm. He was handsome and strong, the ultimate heartthrob for Klaus.

 He fell asleep in a somewhat peaceful state with thoughts of Dave floating through his mind. He wouldn't know, of course, but he fell asleep with a small genuine smile on his lips. Klaus hadn't truly smiled in so long that the man wondered if he could smile still. Guess he can. 


	6. Welcome to the Land of the "Free"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave adjust to the idea of being back in America and decides to take care of Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we get some more cute dorkyness. And Jesus this was a hard chapter to write! I'd write a sentence like every 3 days, and then I just had to lock myself in a room to finish it. And even with that, it still feels awkward to me, and very out of character for Dave. Ugh, help me. So sorry if it's bad, the next will be much better.

  **A good bit after the last chapter, they are now back in Britain**

 Dave sighed, he was not ready to go back home. It's not that he didn't love his home, but he wanted more of being out there. They had to stop here in Britain for the generals to decide who went where. The 'who?' being the POWs.

 This was another reason Dave was in a sour mood. What was going to happen to Klaus? They had become friends somewhat over time on they had been on the ship. He and Klaus had talked and gotten to know certain things about each other, majorly flirting from Klaus' side.

 He knew that the German Military POWs they had captured were taken to be interrogated. Would Klaus though? He probably knew less than half the people on that ship. It would be unfair. But what else will happen? Klaus needs help not more torture.

 While Dave was reciting his inner monolog, Klaus decided to stumble over to him, vibrating like an excited puppy. "Dave!" Of course this startled Dave, and that led him to yelping and squatting down to take some breaths.

 "Christ, you scared me."

 "Sorry, but hey, you seem to be on your knees for me," followed by Klaus chuckling and Dave blushing brightly. "I'm joking, I'm joking. Let me help you up, though," Klaus reaching out his hand was quickly taken up on the offer as he heaved Dave up some. Klaus really wasn't much help seeing as he was barely standing now any way.

 "What was it you wanted to tell me, Klaus?"

 "Oh, yeah! The scary people up front that where asking about how long each of us had been there said since I was there so long, I was of no help!"

 Dave was unsure if he should dance or be worried. On the bright, Klaus was free to go and would have no interrogation, but on the other side, Klaus had literally no where to go.

"Where are you going to go? You have no family or friends here."

 Klaus smiled brightly, "Oh, I have Ben and my bright wits!"

 "Ben?" Dave curiously tilted his head. He had Klaus talk many a times about people, and Ben being one of them.

 "Yeah, he's right here," Klaus proceeded to point into the air beside him. 

 "Klaus, no one's there." 

 Dave then quickly realized that was the wrong way to go, because Klaus started to freak out. He was frantically reassuring himself that yes, Ben was there. That he wasn't seeing things. And Dave stood there baffled before thinking. He had to get Klaus calm or the man was going to wind up in an asylum.

 "Klaus calm down. I think I see him, yeah! I see him. Hi, Ben!" Dave frantically waved at the nothing next to Klaus. This seemed to work because Klaus stopped and sighed. It looked like a huge weight was lifted off of him as he looked at Dave.

 "Sorry, just so many people have refused to see Ben, and it's very frustrating."

 "Okay, well I'm gonna go see the guys. See you later?"

 "Yup!" Klaus then flounced away.

 Dave stood dumbfounded. Klaus was such an enigma that he couldn't wrap his head around. At one moment he was falling apart, and at the next moment it was like nothing was ever wrong.

 Klaus flirted like it wasn't wrong too. He carried himself in a way that looked like he was a drunk. Dave wished he a smidgen of that pride and confidence. 

 Klaus also smiled and looked at the world like a child. Probably because he had gone through so much shit, but who knows. Klaus talked to random things, and sang out loud. A lot.

 Klaus was gonna be screwed if he was going off of what an imaginary friend was telling him. He was gonna get himself shot or worse, because of how he behaved.

 Then something clicked, he could take in Klaus. It'd be risky, but with enough patience, possible. Dave spent the remainder of the day thinking about it. How would he take Klaus? The biggest issue convincing people to let him take Klaus. Because yes, they are happy to have to deal with one more less, but giving a valid reason is the issue. He could possibly say that he knew Klaus had family in America. Yes! That would work.

 After having decided this new information, Dave ran off to sweep Klaus off his feet and to America, the Land of the Free! 


	7. Why Do I Only Remember My Fear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstrory for Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several questions will be answered in the chapter.  
> Who is the girl Ben mentioned?  
> What's Ben's story?  
> What's Klaus' story?
> 
> Also did I just consistently update this story???? I believe so! I was just really excited to get this chapter out into the open. Trust me this pattern will not continue.  
> Do enjoy!

 Klaus was six years old at the time when his mother, an amazing women, gave birth to a little girl. She was named Karoline. Karoline was a very sick child. Klaus' mother slaved over the young babe while Klaus tried to find ways to get money. It was a very tough time for the family.

 Karoline slowly grew, but by age 5 she was deathly small and light. The small home knew that the child wouldn't survive. Klaus saw his mother degrade with the weight of losing her child.

 They often fought with Klaus' mother yelling things like, "Why can't you be the one dying! Not my baby! But you! You demon child!" His mother called him a demon child because she blamed him for her misfortunes. Her lover left when she found she was with child, Klaus. She quickly fell into debt trying to raise the boy. And let's not talk about when she found Klaus in one of her dresses.

 Klaus was 11 when the true tragedy struck. It had been a very dry summer with many fires. The small house was caught ablaze late late the night Klaus had finally decided to run. But he had yet to leave.

 When he realized there was a fire, he tried to help him family. It was too late. His mother was passed out, but he could save his little sister. As went to grab her, a cruel thought struck him. This child, Karoline, would die even if Klaus saved her. She was too weak to survive for much longer. Karoline was also the source of all the suffering he had endured.

 "Nein!" He screamed at his thoughts, but were they wrong? Klaus was quickly running out of time; he had to choose. So he chose what he believed to be the best thing. He left little Karoline to die peacefully in her sleep, while he ran for safety.

 He was picked up by a kind family, and they took care of him for a few years. They struggled to take care of the boy, especially since the mother was expecting. Klaus was too much, at least to the family he was. So the family did what they thought was the best thing.

 The family dropped the now 14 year old boy at an orphanage. Klaus was immediately disliked. He was loud and goofy, while the other kids were silent and strong. They quickly beat the rules of the orphanage into Klaus. He was never adopted again. 

 One day an Asian American boy came in going by the name, Ben. Ben was silent but timid. He hid from the others and learned the rules much easier than Klaus. Ben loved to read whatever he could get his hands on, thus making him fluent in Chinese, English, German, and bits of other languages. 

 The chance they would meet was very, very slim. Klaus was running from the boys in the court yard as was tradition it seemed. They would find Klaus and chase him until Klaus was to tired, and they would proceed to beat the shit out of him. Ben on the other hand, was calmly walking through the halls with his nose shoved in whatever book he was reading. 

 They slammed into each other, thus insuing frantic English and German spilling from Klaus' mouth. Some words were "sorry" others were about how he needed to hide. Ben picked up the latter and thought quickly. They ran to Ben's room, hiding out there.

 The boys got to know each other and were suddenly inseparable. When they turned 18, ironically very close to each other, they fled to Eastern Germany. They had been in Southern Germany. It was the height of the depression, 1931 to be exact. Unlike American there was no glorious roaring 20s, just more and more debt, caused by The Great War.

 But people tried to forget the horrors of war, and a small bit of peace was brought by the Weimar Republic. This peace did not stay long, with the rise of Adolf Hitler's campaign.

 Anyways it was 1935 when tragedy struck unlike any other for Klaus. He and Ben had been run to America and lived in a small little home. They had fallen madly in love with one another. It was their forever. Ben worked and Klaus hid in the home, lest anyone gossip. 

 It had been like any other day. Until Ben didn't come home from work. Klaus passed his underlying fear as just him freaking out. He also poured himself several glasses of whiskey that night, drinking until he passed out. Klaus awoke the next morning to find that Ben still hadn't come home, so Klaus did the only thing he could. Go to the police, under a lie of course. 

_Klaus pacing was brisket and borderline frantic. His lover still had yet to return from work, and he was terrified. He found himself in-front of the small police station. He was mentally dying about the fact that he, Klaus Köhler, was intact standing in-front of the police. He utterly despised what they stood for, but this was a time for drastic measures._

_He quietly stepped in mentally revising himself on the English language. He was quite fluent in the language, but his accent was horribly thick. The reason why is because Ben is fluent in German, and they saw no reason not to speak English at home. Ben had taught Klaus, just incase something like this happened. Well, not exactly this, but if Klaus ended up having to go out into public. Klaus rather infect enjoyed hiding in the small home reading as many English books he could to "aid in his learning." Klaus was just embarrassed to admit liked reading love novels._

_He was quickly spotted but was ignored in favor of the men running around somewhat franticly. Klaus finally got to stop them and ask,"Can I speak to someone? Or at least know what happened."_

_The cop sneered at Klaus (the accent of course) and stated,"We got a dead guy, and zero leads. Do you know the area well?"_

_Klaus swore his heart stopped in that exact moment. He shakily cleared his throat and dark thoughts,"Somewhat, my friend knows the area better, and actually officer that is what I am here for. He was supposed to meet me at my house last night catch up, I recently moved here. We were childhood friends. But anyway, he didn't show up, and I was wondering if you could possibly help."_

_Klaus could easily read and see the man's annoyance. The cop glared at him and sighed, "You're our best bet no one has been able to identify or vouch for having met him. Come this way."_

_Klaus silently followed the cop, sufficiently tuning out all conversation in favor of his own fears. Klaus eventually realized he had been led down to the morgue. His blood ran cold. He had never actually seen a dead body, and here he was about look at one._

_"We are pretty unlucky about the time of death. It happened last night. Just gonna warn you it's not pretty. Slit throats never are. We think it is possibly because of his skin color."_

_Klaus somewhat heard the man, but completely tuned everything out as the cover of the body was lifted. Klaus let out a chocked scream. Which was followed by a sob. There played his best friend, no not just friend but his lover, on a cold slab lifeless and beat. Bruises traced his faced and torso, and dried blood sat on his throat from the slash. "Ben!" he sobbed._

_"Nein, Nein, Nein, Nein, Nein, Nein! Du kannst nicht tot sein! Was ist mit unserem ever after passiert? Du sagtest, du liebst mich! Wage es nicht, dieses Versprechen zu brechen. Du kannst mich nicht verlassen! Du kannst nicht Weg sein! Du kannst nicht!,"(No, no, no, no, no! You can't be dead! What happened to our everafter? You said you loved me! Don't you dare break that promise. You can't leave me! You can't be gone! You can't!) screamed the heartbroken lover. He crumbled to ground mumbling,"Du bist alles, was ich noch habe..." (You're all I have left)_

_In the later moments he would be thankful it was all gargled German to the officer, but in the current he couldn't think. He felt sick. He wanted to throw up, but he hadn't eaten anything in the past twelve hours. Nothing could come up. He also knew we wanted to be alone, now._

_He stood quietly looked at the officer and coldly said,"Yes, I do know him. He was my friend I came here in search. Find who did it, I care not. It doesn't fix that he's dead." Klaus wordlessly went back to their little home, drank himself to sleep, and packed the next day to leave back to Germany. He had no tie here anymore, and wanted to grieve far away from the crime._

Klaus found himself back in Germany getting drunk at clubs and high in alleys. He was tired of living, but was to cowardly to die. At least he thought so. One night Klaus angered a handful of people and soon found himself getting his bashed into the side of a wall and thoroughly knocked out. When he awoke, it was 1938, and all he knew was his name. Klaus then set out to find himself, sadly never getting the memories back during his quest. He was abruptly stopped when he was arrested. 

 Now Klaus only remembered in vague and horrible dreams. He also had Ben, but he ever remember that history? Ben clearly did, and it seemed Klaus knew he was hiding something. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as I normally don't posts notes at the end, I hope this is still read. I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter and the whole little angst in the end. I hope it is okay that I put some BenxKlaus in it. I don't really ship it myself, not one for pseudo-incest, but I felt it fit. And that it would also characterize Ben and Klaus' relationship more. If you didn't get it in this chapter Ben is a manifestation of the repressed/forgotten memories. He is begging Klaus to remember, but Klaus is al too happy to not. But Ben is also part of Klaus' early schizophrenia. Ben works as both a ball of repressed memories and a hallucination.


	8. Sweetie It's Called Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus keeps having worse nightmares with new information? Ben is zero help, and holy shit, Dave wants him to do what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap homosapiens! This is honestly the most committed I've ever been to something. Normally I write like a chapter or two of something then it goes into my draw of "I promise imma finish you eventually, just not today..." So yall give yourselves a clap on the back for keeping me focused on this! Anyways this chapter is in Klaus' POV because I don't really consider the backstrory to be part of the main story. It was mainly there so you could understand what I'm doing, since ya'll aren't mindreaders. Unless you are, then kewl...
> 
> Sorry I'm like slightly sleep deprived while writing this. Woops! But I know that I had to get something out, especially because I didn't do anything last month.

 " _Ben_.... You are the worst person in all of human existence..."

 Ben glanced over nonchalantly, "Yes, your highness?"

 "Oh, don't be such a pain. Anyway I'm hungry, but they already gave out lunch. And before you even start, ew, not talking about Dave."

 "You said it; not me."

 "But, you are supposed to be here to _help_ me."

 "If I remember correctly, you said I was absolutely no help many-a-time before. I'm just here to be whatever you want."

 "Well, anyways. I am done with this conversation." With that Klaus turns over in his cot, and falls to sleep. 

 

* * *

  

  _Klaus awoke in a dissolute field. Fire sweeped around around him lighting everything up. There were trees as far as the eye could see surrounding the barren field. He felt himself shiver and looked to see he was in a flimsy pair of pajamas._

_He finally looked up to see a home consumed by the bright flames. It caught him off guard; he knows this place right? He looked into the window to see a tired mother holding a weak little girl. They had bright smiles are their faces and laughter fell from the home, still heard over the blaze._

_Klaus felt a tug in his heart. He had to do something. He had to! He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Klaus saw the building begin to break and fall. All he could do was reach out his hands and silently sob._

_He still didn't understand why the connections he felt were there, but he felt empty after._

_Klaus looked down and saw the ground break way leaving him falling onto a snow covered courtyard._

_He looked to the right and saw a small Asian boy reading quietly to himself. The boy looked up and saw bruising and a gash that seeped dark blood._

_"Klaus!" called the boy, "put some clothes on! It's freezing." Klaus then felt warmth as a jacket was thrown on him by the small boy. "Klaus, you okay?"_

_"Yah, sorry."_

_Klaus was in fact not okay at all. He felt that same cold feeling of loneliness swell up in him. He also was horrified by the boy who acted like nothing was wrong, when in fact he was bleeding from the jugular._

_The boy looked up, bruised face and all, and smiled. He began to morph with the scene. The boy was now grown up and they were in a warm cabin. The man still had the bruises and ever bleeding throat. Suddenly, the boy began to cough up blood. Finally realizing he was bleeding from his throat. Tears welled in the eyes of the man. He fell and cried, gurgled because of the blood._

_Klaus stepped away and felt sick. He wanted to cry, throw up, and help. He wanted to do something but he was paralyzed. All he could do was stand silently while the man died in front of him. As Klaus looked down, he felt something well up in his throat. It was one word, a name. He knew this person; he had to have. He cared for this person too. He went to say the name as the light left the Asian's eyes._

_"Ben."_

 

* * *

 

 Klaus awoke to light, sweating all over. He didn't remember the dream, but he remembered his pain. Klaus curled in on himself as he began to weep. So much pain filled his heart. Pain for loss and love. He had no clue where this came from, but it stuck. And by God did Klaus want to die. 

 He eventually calmed and wandered out of the room. It had to be as late as 11 pm. To his surprise he saw Dave. His beautiful savior, Dave. He felt happy as he skipped over to Dave. He leaned playfully across the table and purred, "Howdy, handsome." This received a bright blush from the normally so stoic man in front of him. In that moment Klaus decided that he would definitely do this more often. 

 Dave coughed awkwardly and quietly spoke, "Hey, Klaus. Wha- Why are you up?"

 "Could not sleep, too much going on right now in my head, you know?"

 "Hah, do I know?" Klaus looked at him curiously. This got another blush from Dave and a clearing of his throat. "I do. I do know. I have a lot on my mind. But I also have a question."

 "Oooo, juicy. Tell me  _Leibling."_ Dave definitely had to know what that meant. As he coughed awkwardly, sighed, and put his head in his arms. A muffled, "I don't want to mess this up," came from the mouth of the man. 

 "Mess what up? Nothing you say could mess up our friendship. Trust me." Klaus almost pleaded in his voice. He enjoyed Dave's company too much. He couldn't lose his new rock. He would crumble if so. 

 Dave took a hesitant breath and quietly said, "I would like you to come to America with me."

 Klaus blinked several times, and looked at Dave. "Did I hear that right? You want me to go to America with you?"

 Dave looked close to tears as he said yes. Klaus looked at him and felt laughter bubble up in his throat. How could Dave think he would no? Anything is better than his current life, especially if it comes with a cute American soldier for free. 

 Dave was taken aback by the laughter. "Is that a no?"

 "No you _dumpkoff_." Dave butted in before he could finish, "So if it's not no. What is it?"

 "Its yes, you silly goose." 

 Dave smiled wide and laughed. Klaus looked at him and laughed too at the hilarity of the situation. Klaus sighed contently after they calmed down. Things were looking up it seems. 

_Right?_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness. I knew I had to get something out, so this is what I had.


End file.
